


Trucking

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First ever man on man fanfiction I originally wrote about seven months ago. First ever OTP too. Just as other first OTP/man on man stories, this is how my OTP hooks up. No real suspense I guess on whether or not they hook up. May not be the best but, eh, we all start somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“Engie, I love you and I will claim you!” 

“Do what now?” 

“I love you and I will fight anyone to the death that stands in my way of having you as my own!”

Engineer stared at Soldier who was standing on the coffee table and pointing at him. Though his helmet cast a little shadow over his face, he could tell that Soldier’s cheeks were cranberry colored. Engineer felt his own face suddenly developing some warmth.

In all honesty, he shouldn’t have been surprised at the confession. It was only a few weeks ago that Soldier had kissed him after a narrow victory. He could still remember the splurge of surprise and delight he experienced when that man pressed his lips against his own. That brief moment brought feelings for his friend. Whether those feelings were born from that moment or if they had emerged after being quietly repressed, he wasn’t sure. Either way, since that kiss, he craved more of that man all over his bare body. But he knew it was a spur-of-the-moment occurrence. Nothing would ever come of it past him secretly desiring more than just friendship. He wanted to be wrong, but he didn’t believe he would be.

Perhaps it was his heart beating against his ribcage. Perhaps it was because he didn’t really expect this to happen. Or perhaps it was because he could feel a raccoon scale up his left side. Whatever it was, all he could manage to stammer out was, “boy, you meaning to tell me that you didn’t invite me for some moonshine?"

“Negatory! Well, mostly negatory,” Soldier said, plucking the raccoon off his co-worker. “I had some to lure you in but the newer recruits busted the distillery and spilled it. But good old Commandant Mittens here put them in their place!” Soldier held the furry creature in front of Engineer’s face. “But that’s not important,” he said, dropping the raccoon on Engie’s lap. Its chocolate eyes looked up at Engineer. After a brief hiss, it proceeded to sneeze. “Don’t worry, she always does that.” Over the sneezes, Engineer could hear the faint sound of claws scratching against a hardwood floor. “See? Once the commandant approves, the others follow!” Along his legs, Engineer could feel them crawling.

“Solly-”

”Now you listen here!” He stomped his foot on the coffee table. Clutching his chest, he continued, “Almost ever since I met you and started drinking with you after missions and polishing our shotguns together I’ve felt something for you! Every time you say something in your cowboy way I feel a chill in my heart! I can’t have you walk by without wanting to just grab your little body and pull it against me! I can’t think of you dying on me in battle because I can’t stand imagining a fight without you!”

“Solly, I-”

”I’m a man, dammit!” He ripped off his helmet and threw it on the ground. Though he felt exposed, he didn’t dare pick it back up. It was obscuring his view Engineer. Soldier wanted Engineer to see his eyes. He wanted Engineer to know without a doubt that he wasn’t bullshitting him. When Soldier started feeling the weight of Engineer’s gaze, he continued. “I’m a man. A real American man. And real American men don’t love other men! But damn it. Dammit, Dell, all these things I feel for you, for all these things you stir up in me, it can only be sweet love. I can only hope you-”

“Dang nabbit, I can’t!” Engineer tossed the raccoon from his lap and stood up. One by one he peeled the creatures off his body. “Darn vermin!” Looking up, he saw Soldier, even redder in the face. Both of his hands were raised. Needless to say, if the air had a neck, it would have been snapped. Guilt flooded Engineer. “The ‘coons! I meant the ‘coons!” He pulled off one trying to crawl up his leg. “I can’t have you pourin’ out your soul to me, let alone talk to you, with these thing runnin’ up and down me like a nature trail!” 

“Then why didn’t you state that before I started talking?”

“I was-” Engineer shook his head and laughed. “Sorry, hoss. But I got an idea.” With a big step, Engineer stood up on the coffee table beside Soldier. Soldier turned as Engineer leaned towards him. Quickly he said, “I could go on in my lil’ ol’ truck out there and go on home to pluck the fur out of my teeth and leave you with your damned vermin.”

“No!” His hands snapped to Engineer’s biceps, holding the man in place with all the strength they had. “You’ve been lured! You can’t leave!” It was a struggle for Engineer to place his right hand gently on Soldier’s shoulder. That triggered his muscle to relax enough for Engineer to slide his hand to the bottom of his face. 

Engineer began to speak much slower. “Or we could go in my truck together. And I could find us a lil’ ol’ spot where we can be alone, with no one to hear from us, no one to see of us for miles. No raccoons. Just you, me, and the desert stars.” Softly, his thumb followed up along Soldier’s rugged jaw. “Whatcha think about that?”

“I’ll put Lieutenant Bites at his post and rondevu at your truck!”

“Alrighty then, see you there!” He hopped off the table, nearly missing a few of his new furry acquaintances. All the way from that coffee table to his truck that man resisted the urge to break into a dead sprint. By the time he reached the driver’s door, he couldn’t contain his energy. “Wooooohooooo!!!” Engineer hollered, doing a little dance. His head snapped up, the house door creaked. Not even a second later, Engineer was sitting in his truck, leaning over to unlock the passenger’s side. By time Soldier took his seat, he had the engine running. “You ready, partner?”

“Take me away, cowboy,” Soldier yelled as he pointed ahead.

“Yeehaaa!” The Texan gunned the truck. Soon blazing down roads Soldier never quite knew existed. The engine itself was making a wobbling noise. Glancing at his passenger, he could see he was a little confused. “Ah don’t worry about that. Just something I’m working on with this thing here.” He patted the dashboard.

“Oh yeah,” Soldier asked, pretending to be interested. Engineer began telling him in detail about all he was doing to the vehicle. Occasionally, Soldier would nod to keep him talking. Though he was absorbed into every word he uttered, he wasn’t paying attention to what he said. One of the things he loved about Engineer was how he spoke. Not the accent thought he did like it a lot. No, it was more how he spoke. He could rattle off things beyond Soldier’s comprehension in a way that made it casual and easier to digest. What short of a beautiful mind could do that? To Soldier, it bred a sense of strength. And if there was anything else he loved about the man, it was the strong, brute force Engineer hid behind his calm stature. He knew that if he were to have tried to hurt Engineer in any way, he’d put a bullet between his eyes without a second of regret. Just the thought of that man being able to put him in his place in the blink of an eye made him melt. Too soon the truck stopped. The sound of Engineer’s helmet dropping on the middle seat helped Soldier snap out of his love-smitten haze.

“Didn’t seem right since you don’t have your helmet on, y’know,” Engineer explained. Then he slid off his goggles, letting them hang loosely around his neck. “Maybe you should leave the grenades in here, boy.” Soldier slowly leaned in closer to the driver and starred at his eyes while removing his gear. With no light other than the dim glow of the moon and stars, it was near impossible to tell what color they were. All he knew was that they made him look handsome. Engineer was confused; it didn’t look like he was leaning in for a kiss. Nodding his head to the back of the truck, he said, “I don’t know about you but I wanna go to bed.” 

”Heh, me too!” Almost in one motion, Soldier kicked the door open, escaped the truck, and slammed the door shut. All of this was going better than he expected. Sure his planned on bribing and luring his coworker to fall in love with him, but he spent most of his time preparing himself for the worse. But, oh how he was happy he wasn’t the worst! So much joy was beaming through him that he was able to leap into the truck bed. Looking outward, he saw that Engineer had parked high on a mountain, close enough to a cliff to see the view. Then there, blocking his view of the valley below, he saw Engineer. Extending his hand to the Texan, he asked, “How about if I help you out, Engie?”

Looking up, Engineer was surprised to see him there already, smiling and waiting. He smiled back, reached up and grabbed his hand. “Much obliged.” Soldier tugged him upward with enough force that it caused him to stammer backwards. He leaned leftwards, his back slamming into the cab as he fell, sliding down until he was sitting on the bed. As he fell, he used his body to cushion Engineer. It was unclear to Engineer whether or not he did all that on purpose, but he discovered that Soldier was comfortable. His head instinctively dug a little deeper into Soldier’s chest as he muttered, “nice job.”

“Thanks,” Soldier replied, lightly wrapping his arms around Engineer’s torso. He waited. Engineer still seemed content. Gently he squeezed the man. Then he lightly rested his lips on the top of Engineer’s head. Miniscule hairs stabbed him but he couldn’t care. The little prick of pain on his lips reminded him that this was real. A plan was really carried out, Engie had really wanted to be alone with him, and here he was, actually holding him. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly through his nose.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is when you find out if my OTP hooks up or not! Gee, I wonder. Oh, and this is the sexy chapter. Well, here's the second part of my first ever man on man story! Have fun children!

Time did not exist in that moment for them, nor did the desert. Not even the truck existed. All there was was the feel of the other. It was simple. It was relaxing. It was all they needed. A thought crossed Engineer’s mind and he found it within himself to finally break proceed onward. He asked, “Doe, how long have you loved me like this?” He hardly ever actually refer to Soldier by name. He could hear his hear suddenly beat a little faster; he could feel his chest rise a little higher as he inhaled a little more.

 

Soldier tilted his head up enough to respond. “I’ve loved you for a few years now. But I didn’t let myself know that’s what it was until August, I think.” He could feel the Texan turn on his back by the way the small hairs on his head suddenly stabbed him counter clockwise.

Lightly, Engineer rested his arms on top of Soldier’s, which were now right below his chest. “That’s a long time, ain’t it? To love someone.” He paused, tapping his thumb on Soldier’s forearm. “Well, you know I’ve always liked being around you, right? Can’t say that I’d call it love. I’ve always cared about you, but love?” Soldier’s grip loosened. Engineer squeezed his arms. “Then you went and kissed me a few weeks back. You did nothing more than peck me on the lips but woo-weee, it set something in me, boy! I thought it was a flook, especially since you didn’t say anything about it again and, y’know, I find women attractive. But that something was something I still can’t shake off. And I tried too! Hell,” he raised his hand, as if to point things out, “after you went and done that, I went to town and look at all the ladies. I even went a few times after that day too. The grocery store, the bar, the gun shop; Doe, you name it and I’ve went there and looked at women. There was a might few that looked pretty and a handful that took interest in me. Normally I would have wanted them but they, well -”

“Well, they what?” Soldier could feel Engineer’s head shake as he quietly laughed. “Well?”

“None of them were you. I know that there sounds stupid but I couldn’t get interested in any of them. I looked at them and thought of how I’d rather have you instead. Someone strong, loyal, brave, able to hold their liquor, quick to action and a lil’ more. That’s the only person I want. And you’re the only person like that.” His hands squeezed Soldier’s arms a little tighter. “I see you in my dreams. I think of you everywhere doing everything. You know, if I didn’t know any better, Doe, I’d say I’m in love you!”

“Do what now?”

Engineer sat up and turned around so that each of his legs were on either side of Soldier. One hand was placed on his shoulder, the other one tilted Soldier’s head so he could look into his blue eyes. This was the first time he’d ever seen them this close. They were even more beautiful than he dreamt they would be. Leaning in, he whispered, “How’s about I tell you in a way that you can’t mistake?”

Though he could feel his body tremble a little, he kept leaning forward until his eyes closed and their lips touched. A burst of exhilaration ran through him as he ran his lips over Soldier’s. He barely pulled away for a few seconds to gather himself. Before he could return, Soldier pressed his lips against his, more firmly this time. He could feel his tongue at his lips, begging for permission to enter. He was more than eager, putting his hands behind Soldier’s head and pulling him closer. He opened his mouth enough for his tongue to venture into Soldier’s mouth as well. The feeling was almost as satisfying as hearing his love moan in pleasure. A warm sensation swarmed through him as their tongues rubbed against each other in an increasingly quickening pace. On his cheek, he could feel Soldier exhaling more rhythmically, in the same rhythmic pattern he found himself breathing.

Soldier craved skin. Slowly, his hands traveled up Engineer’s sides, down his overalls into his underwear until he could feel the man’s flesh. There his hands pushed his lover’s closer into him, forcing his groin against his own. Engineer moaned. He could feel Engineer clutch his shoulders when he squeezed his ass. The Texan sat straighter, causing his hands to press his chest into him, forcing their mouths to remain locked together all the while.

Engineer could feel Soldier’s as he breathed into him. He could feel his lover’s bulge growing against his own while their tongues continued to move even more vigorously. As his breathing quickened, he found himself unable to resist his body’s impulse to slowly and steadily grind his erection against Soldier’s. Soon he could feel the military man rocking in response, going a little faster, causing him to speed up. Even in his dreams, loving Soldier never drove him so crazy so quickly. But this was far better than his dreams. Briefly, he pulled away again to weakly stammer, “oh god,” before pulling himself back in. More force was put into his thrusts, his tongue ventured deeper, his hands clung even tighter. When Solly match his actions, his whole body wanted to go limp.

Suddenly, Engie stopped his movement and pulled his tender lips away once more. Soldier was confused, opening his eyes to see his lover press his right cheek against his left. Did he become scared? Was this all too fast? Unwillingly, he loosened his grip on the other man’s ass. As Soldier began to move his hands, he could hear Engineer say slowly in his ear, “I’ll let you have all of that if and when you can figure out how to take my overalls off.” Instantly, Solly felt a ting of excitement run down his spine. Engineer sat up so that he could look him in the eyes again. “Oh, I mean it, boy. I’d like to see you try.” A wide smile was on his face.

“Oh, I bet you’d like that,” Soldier panted, quickly moving his hands from the ass to the overall clamps. Just as quickly as his hands moved to the clamps, Engineer was at his neck, passionately kissing at the bottom of his neck. Any vision he had of his lover’s overall was nearly gone. “Oh, trying to make it hard on me, are you?” His right arm force its way between their chests so he could use both hands to try to unhook the left clamp. “Well, we’ll see-” Suddenly, he felt a slight coolness as his jacket opened up just as he was getting the clamp apart. “ We’ll see about that, I’m-” Quietly, the brass on his belt began to clank as Engie pulled it apart, his kisses moving closer to Soldier’s Adam’s apple. “I’m going to—Jesus!” The bald man’s touch was surprising cold on his erect penis. The feel of Engineer’s fingers wrapping around his third leg almost made him slip and close the clamp. But he let go, the left strap feel down. The clamp clanged against the truck bed as Engineer slowly moved his hand back and forth. It was all he could to make his arms to keep moving as the Texan’s grip tightened. “Dell, you’re cheating.”

“You want me to stop, Doe?”

“No.” His hands finally moved to the other clamp. “Keep cheating. You’re good at it.” Concentration on his working hands was becoming harder as he felt Engineer pumping up and down his cock a little faster. “God, you’re good.” For a second, he closed his eyes, his body resisting the urge of totally relaxing. Resisting the need to be still and fully enjoy the Texan’s rough hands rapidly up and down and all the pleasure it made pulse within him. In a burst of speed, he managed to unhook the last clamp and toss it to the ground “There!”

“There’s still on me, hoss.”

“Dammit!” He leaned forward, pushing Engineer off him and onto the bed of the truck. Luckily for him, this caused Engineer to let go. Placing his hands on the side of Engie’s legs, he tugged and managed to pull off the overalls in one try. “Now that’s how I do it,” he exclaimed, waving the pants around in the air. Standing on his knees, he began to wave the pants around in the air before thoughtlessly throwing them to the side. It wasn’t until he realized what he had done that he turned his head and watched the overalls tumble over the side of the cliff.

The smile Engineer had was shrinking while he began to stand on his knees. Peeking over the side of his truck, he asked, “what did you do with my britches, boy?”

Instantly, Soldier began pecking his lips on Engineer’s neck, moving downwards. “Nope, didn’t see them go off the cliff!” His kisses were great distances apart, his fingers worked to quickly unbutton his shirt as he moved along. “No sir!”

Just when Engineer was about to tell Soldier not to bullshit him, he saw Soldier’s head at his boxers. When those boxers came down, he placed his right hand behind Soldier’s head, encouraging him to continue with whatever he was going to do to distract him from the overalls. A moan escaped his mouth when he felt the military man’s tongue lightly flick the head of his penis before licking it all the way down to its base. Soldier wrapped his tongue as he moved up and down the shaft and played a little with the tip before making another pass; each pass the man pressed a little more than before. When he began to moan louder, Solly tried to take all of his cock inside his mouth but gagged. “It’s alright, do what you can,” he panted, his hand tightened on the back of his head, making Soldier take as much as he could. As his lover began to suck, his hand forced his head forwards and backward. “Oh god, Doe,” he stammered, “God, I want, ahh.” Soldier let his tongue find his way back to his cock as he sucked, gently pressing the head. “I want you inside me.”

Immediately, Soldier stood back up on his knees. “That’s good ‘cuz there’s where I want to be!” Solder slapped Engineer’s ass. “It is mine since I ripped off your bib-jeans, Mister! And you can bet I really want it!”

Engineer slapped Soldier’s ass hard and groped it tight. “Didn’t mean you had to stop then and there!” His hands pushed down the man’s pants by his belt. “Good night, Irene! That felt really good too!” Grabbing the ends of Soldier’s coat and shirt, Engineer’s hands began to run up his back. “You shoulda oughta be happy that I love you, you dumbass! You’ll have to make up for that!” With a tug, he made the other man topless.

“Oh, I will,” Soldier whispered as seductively as he could into Engineer’s ear before peeling off both of the Texan’s shirts.

“Damn right you will,” Engineer responded as Soldier kicked off his pants and boxers. Wrapping his arms around Soldier’s waste, he pulled their naked bodies together. Tilting his head up, his lips reached for another kiss. Soldier responded passionately, lightly trailing his hands down to his lover’s back. Moving his lips down to the side of Engineer’s neck, he was able to reach farther. As soon as Dell felt his two fingers enter, he dug his nails into Doe’s back.

“Does that hurt,” Soldier muttered into his neck, pulling his fingers out.

“Nah, not really, just weren’t expecting that is all.” Loosing up, he felt the fingers run in and out a little easier. With each return, the digits were able to move with more ease, allowing for Soldier to go faster. Dell kept a tight grip on Doe’s back, partly for support, partly as encouragement for the movement to keep going, all the while wanting his cock even more. At the moment he realized he was significantly less tight, a thought struck him. “Lube,” he exclaimed, letting go of the other man.

“What? What lube?” Soldier straightened up, watching the Texan stand up and walk around him. Impatient, he rushed to Dell and hugged him from behind, watching as he opened the back cab window and reach between the seats inside. Finally, Engineer stood up and lifted a tube so that Doe could see. “What’s that?”

“Well, it’s, uh,” Engineer looked at it. All the print had worn off the tube. After twisting off the cap, he carefully put his nose close to it and sniffed it. A little of the tube’s contents poured out onto his nose. He tapped the substance. “Well, I don’t know. But it’s not super glue so it should be good for us to use!”

“Good job,” Soldier exclaimed, patting him on the back. Engineer smiled at the praise and squeezed the tube’s contents onto his hand. Once his hands were filled, he tossed the tube overboard and grasped Doe’s erection. “Oh yeah, you spread all that on there, private!” And that he did, moving his hand all over him, making sure every square inch was smothered. Then the bald man leaned forward, his forearms resting on the top of the cab, his ass sticking out a little. Soldier walked into him, placing a hand on each of his hip and leaning forward until his mouth was next to his lover’s small ear. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this to you,” he said in a low voice. Taking a deep breath, he asked, “you ready for me?”

Tilting his head, Engineer looked Soldier in the eyes and said what he knew that man had been waiting to hear. “I want you to fuck me good, Jane Doe.” A tender kiss on the neck later, he could feel Soldier slowly push himself inside him. Though he didn’t use much speed or force, it felt good going in. He shivered at the cold lubricant that remained as the Soldier pulled out.

“It’s not hurting you, right?”

“Feels mighty fine to me!”

“Good, now I can love you without fear,” he said, thrusting inward a little harder, removing a little quicker, returning stronger than the last stroke, repeating the motions over and over again. Each movement into Engineer was more satisfying than the last, making him strive to venture deeper with each return. Sucking at Engie’s neck, he could hear him breath more heavily, could see him grinning, his cheeks now bright red. Every movement seemed to cause the man’s mouth to open wider, as if he wanted to yell out his pleasure but didn’t have the voice to do so. “You like this, don’t you?” Engineer nodded vigorously. “You want more, don’t you,” he asked, allowing one of his hands to follow its way down from the hip to his lover’s erection. Firmly, he grabbed it and ran his hand all the way down the length.

“God, yes,” Engineer struggled to say. “Give me more!” Looking down, he watched as Soldier moved his hand vigorously back and forth along him. Normally it would have satisfied him, but it lacked the rhythm he was absorbing from Solly. Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around Doe’s. “Not like that. Move me with you.” He moved their hands more in time with his lover’s movement. “Yeah, like that.” Letting go, he felt the military man grip a little tighter, dragging his hand back and forth faster as he began to enter and reenter at a faster pace. Flinging his head back, he moaned. Pressure was building up within him. “Please, Doe, don’t stop.” He was almost at his peak, nearing the point of completion. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t-” his word fell short as an euphoric sensation erupted throughout his body and his sperm began to cover the back of the cab. It was all he could do from going completely limp for the man who just provided him with the best orgasm he had in recent memory. Soon after the sensation left his body, he felt a warm liquid fill in him, causing Soldier to pull out and lean all his weight on Engineer’s back and wrap his arms around his waist.

For once, Soldier let his weakness consume his legs, causing them both to fall backwards onto the bed. The landing was hard, but neither of them minded. Deciding he wanted to lay on Engineer, he rolled over and made a pillow out of his back. Engie rolled around, making his chest Soldier’s new place to rest his head then placed his arms around the tired man. Solly smiled, closing his eyes, listening to Dell’s heart beating fast, knowing he made his body go wild. Despite the experience, it was surreal to him. All the things he hoped for and prayed for seemed to be coming forth into reality. Of everything he wanted in life, he was glad this was the thing that he received. He felt the need for sleep grow throughout his body. Just before he drifted off, he declared in a soft voice, “Dell Conagher, I love you.”

”I love you too,” Dell said, bringing his hand on top of Dell’s head and combing his fingers into his short hair. He thought of the whirlwind he just experienced as he looked up at the bright stars above. Never before would he have guessed that one day he’d lust for a man. Then it hit him. He just rubbed an unknown substance, possibly a toxic chemical, all over Soldier’s dick and was also in him. Normally he would have known better. What was it? Wouldn’t he feel burning now? Or would that come later? Why didn’t he just know better? “It’s not super glue so it’s should be good,” he repeated quietly, shaking his head. He sighed and tilted his head down to look at the sleeping man. Poking him on the head, he said, “I must love you a mighty sum if it makes me pull stupid shit.” There was no response. Laying his head back on the bed of his truck, he smiled. Sleep also began to consume him as well; and with his love laying on him, he was more than content to submit. There they laid, happily sleeping a dreamless sleep until the sun slowly stirred them awake.


End file.
